


Gold Isn't the Only Treasure

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Thorin Oakenshield [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Thorin realizes that Gold isn't the only thing he craves.





	Gold Isn't the Only Treasure

Thorin had been acting odd again. He wasn’t willing to share the bed with you any more. And it was beginning to make you worry. He was always down in the treasure room.

 

You pulled your robe close to you and stood up. You had tried to sleep, but you wanted to know what in Mahal was going on. You wanted your King and husband back. You were upset that he didn’t even want to bed you any more and make love to you. You pulled the door open and went down towards the treasure room. You looked around and made sure that no one was around because you wouldn’t like to have anyone else look at you with what you wore.

 

You walked into the treasure room and looked at Thorin. You saw him staring intently at the arkenstone that was above the throne. You should have known that the stone would end up driving your husband mad with greed and lust for gold and not you. You walked up to him. “Thorin.”

 

Thorin turned his head and looked at you. “You should be in bed.”

 

“I was waiting for you to come to bed.” You said not following his order. You would not allow your husband order you around.

 

“I will be there shortly.” He told you gruffly.

 

You scoffed. “No you won’t. You rather be with your gold.” You hissed. It was true he hardly came to bed. Sometimes you wondered if he slept down here in the gold.

 

Thorin glared at you. “You know nothing.”

 

“Oh I know something Thorin. I know that you aren’t the man that I married.”

 

Thorin grabbed onto your arm and pulled you closer to him. “And what makes you say that?”

 

“Because you have more lust for gold than you do for your wife… your queen.” You said feeling tears spring to your eyes. You wanted your husband back.

 

Thorin’s lips captured yours in a bruising kiss.

 

Your eyes slid shut.

 

He pulled away from you harshly. “Is that what you think?” He hissed. His large hands groped your breasts through your robe that you wore.

 

You arched your back pressing your breasts into his hands more. You missed his touch. You loved your husband. Your lips crashed against his kissing him feverously. You wanted him to take you. Mark you as his again like he had done in the past.

 

Thorin’s hand went inside of your robe and felt that you were naked underneath it. He cursed in his mind. He should have known that you would be wearing nothing underneath it. He pushed it aside and began to nip and bite down the side of your neck and littering kissed on your collarbone. Before he took one of your nipples into his hot mouth.

 

You moaned loudly. You felt Thorin lay you onto the cold gold metal. You felt the gold dig into your back as he continued to swirl his tongue over your nipple before giving the other the same treatment.

 

His hand went lower to your sex and ran his finger on your slit. He moaned feeling how wet you were for him. He slipped one finger into you ripping a moan from your throat.

 

“Thorin.” You moaned out. You wanted him to take you now. “Please.” You pleaded with him.

 

“Please what?” He said against your breast.

 

“Please. Take me.”

 

Thorin didn’t need a second command from you. He pulled down his breeches and lined himself up with you. He slammed into you causing a scream of pleasure rip from your beautiful lips. He began to move in and out of you ripping moans from your lips.

 

You felt like you weren’t going to last. In fact you knew that you weren’t going to last at this moment. You felt yourself becoming more and more undone as he continued to thrust in and out of you in a pace that you loved. Your heels dug into Thorin’s clothed back. You tried to force him in deeper if it was possible, but there was no way that you could.

 

Thorin felt your walls clamp around him.

 

“Thorin I’m gonna…” You didn’t even get your words out as you felt your first orgasim. 

Thorin wasn’t done with you. Not yet. He was still very rock hard in you. He flipped you and him over where you were on top of him. His hard cock was still inside of you.

 

You moaned as he grabbed your hips.

 

“Ride me, my queen, my wife.” His words sent sparks of desire through you.

 

You began to move up and down impaling yourself onto his cock. This was the first time that you had done something like this. Thorin was allowing you to have control of what you two were doing. Normally he liked being on top. Your fingers tightened on the fabric of his tunic.

 

Thorin felt you become weaker as you impale yourself on him.

 

You collapsed against his chest panting. You couldn’t even continue. You were tired from your first orgasim.

 

Thorin began to help you by grasping your hips and moving you up and down on his cock. He thrusted up into you and you screamed out his name. He felt that he was coming close to his climax. He felt your walls tighten around him again and you screamed out his name. He panted your name softly into your ear as he climaxed. He pulled himself out of you. He pulled your robe over your body.

 

You panted against him. “Are you going to come to bed now?”

  
Thorin nodded his head. Perhaps he was wrong. You were his treasure. Not the gold. He would return to your bed that night. 


End file.
